memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Age of the Empress
Introduction (blurb) (From the back cover): She seized power in a heartbeat, daring to place herself against all the overlords of the Empire. Empress knows the future that could be; now all she has to do is make sure it never happens. For her to rule, she must hold sway not only over the starship from the future but also over her warlords, the resistance, and her Andorian husband. As quickly and brutally as Hoshi seized power, imperial rule is taken from her. Her only chance to rule again is to ally herself with a lifelong foe, and an alien. Summary Continues on from the events in ENT:"In a Mirror, Darkly". Empress Sato I takes control of the Terran Empire. References Characters : • ch'Berro • Brooks (bodyguard) • Solomon Carpenter • William Gardner • • Haffley • • Madden • • McCain • • Newbill • • • • • • Sevor • • • Staal • • • • Trev • • • Zona Maximilian Forrest • George the Second • • • • • Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • • • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • McCool • Ni'Var ( ) • Ti'Mur ( ) • ( ) Locations :40 Eridani system • Aldus Prime • Beijing • Chicago • Devolin system • • Golden Gate Bridge • Japan • Kyoto • Kyoto Imperial Palace • Mumbai • North America • Paris • Rio de Janeiro • San Francisco • Stalingrad • Starfleet Command • • Vulcan's Forge Andoria • Antares shipyards • Antos IV • Beta III • Deneva • Denobula • P'Jem • Proxima Maintenance Yards • Remus • Romulan Neutral Zone • Romulus • ShiKahr • Syrinx III • T'Karath Sanctuary • Tantalus V • Tau Ceti • Weytahn • Zakel Sanctuary Races and cultures : • • • • • • States and organizations :Andorian 6th Fleet • Andorian Imperial Guard • Imperial Intelligence • Imperial Starfleet • • Terran Empire Romulan Star Empire • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :agony booth • airlock • communicator • deflector shield • disruptor pistol • impulse engine • inertial dampener • Jefferies tube • phase pistol • phaser • photon torpedo • shield generator • structural integrity field • transport • turbolift • viewscreen • warp coil • warp reactor Ranks and titles :admiral • captain • chief engineer • chief of security • commander • corporal • crewman • doctor • Empress of the Terran Empire • ensign • fleet admiral • fleet captain • general • Imperial Advisor on Technology • lieutenant • Lord Protector of the Realm • major • quartermaster • sergeant • Supreme Regent of Vulcan • transporter chief Other references :ahn-woon • antideuterium • binary clone • black hole • coup d'etat • kal-toh • kanzashi • katra • kohl'ash • kroyka • lap-wadi • lirpa • mind meld • oikeniwa • phyllisite • plomeek • pon farr • Sato Dynasty • Shishinden • spa'ash • spear • tal-shaya • World War II Appendices Pre-publication publicity indicated this novel had a subtitle, "The Reign of Sato I" (or "The Rise of Sato I"). Related stories Timeline | voyages2= | adbefore2= | adafter2= | }} Category:ENT novels Category:Mirror Universe novels